Por ser Lesbianas
by Anniih
Summary: Las odiaban solo por ser lesbianas. Emily no pelearía por la promesa que le hizo a Rose. *Nyo!USAxNyo!UK, Universo Alterno*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.  
**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Relación lésbica. Homofobia y falta de tolerancia en la actualidad.  
**Parejas: **Nyo!USA y Nyo!UK = Emily y Rose.

.

* * *

**Por ser Lesbianas**

En la escuela todos sabían la relación que mantenían Emily y Rose. Algunos siempre lo sospecharon, otros no porque las veían como buenas amigas, muy cercanas, hasta que la noticia corrió por todos los rincones y por sus familias. Al principio fue un golpe duro, pero se dieron cuenta que no era confusión de ninguna de las dos. Simplemente las dos se querían, las dos amaban, eso era todo, y ellos las comprendieron dándoles su apoyo, el respaldo familiar.

Juntas se sentían protegidas. No les interesaban los comentarios del resto, podían decir lo que querían, después de todo no dependían de ellos para vivir. Y si tanto les importaba, ¿por qué no eran capaces de decírselos a la cara? Lo son al esconderse en un círculo en voz baja, apuntando con el dedo. A Emily, eso le molestaba bastante. Si tenían algún problema, enfrenten el maldito problema. Pero fue al revés, ella las encaró en la sala de clases, sin tener a Rose presente.

Les llamó la atención con su carácter valiente, dando pasos hacia adelante mientras les hablaba si tenían algún conflicto. Le dijeron, tenían varios problemas con la estadounidense, no la soportaban por su orientación sexual, tratándola de enferma. Bueno, eso no le molestó mucho que digamos, lo que sí fue al oír que a Rose también la odiaban, aparte de ser la cerebrito de la clase, era lesbiana. Desde siempre le habían tenido envidia por ser una sabelotodo, tener las mejores calificaciones, y para variar era una cualquiera que le gustaba estar con mujeres.

Era la más estúpida respuesta que jamás oyó en su vida, y no dejaría que hablarán así de su novia.

Frunció el ceño y luego las golpeó, formándose una pelea de cuatro contra una, siendo agarrada por el cuello mientras se aferraba para liberarse dando patadas al aire contra las otras chicas.

Las sillas y las mesas se corrieron de sus lugares por el combate. El ruido de las zapatillas arrastrarse contra el suelo avanzaba más al intentar abalanzarse sobre la americana. De repente, en otro acto de dejarlas a tres tiradas en el suelo, una se atrevió en golpearle el rostro y fue devuelto del mismo modo. Justo en ese instante, la británica apareció pidiendo que se detuviera sin importar la explicación, ya que lo que había hecho era inmaduro. Debió haberlas dejado solas, no interesarle en lo más mínimo, ¿en qué le influye? En nada.

Emily bajó la cabeza y pidió que la perdonara. Ahora, lo más seguro que el rector la llamaría por lo acontecido.

.

.

.

Volvió a pelear. Sí, otra vez después de dos pacíficas semanas recibiendo otro castigo del rector, que no fue quedarse hasta tarde limpiando los baños, si no limpiar todas las aulas. Y si volvía a recibir otro escándalo, sería expulsada de la escuela. Obviamente, ella no deseaba nada de eso.

Se sentía mal, aparte de las advertencias del rector, Rose le exigió no repetir la pelea. No volver a pelear nunca más si no quería seguir metiéndose en problemas. Debía prometerlo. No pelearía más, por nada. Si realmente la amaba, era una promesa.

.

.

.

Iba de camino a casa, Rose saldría más tarde por quedarse en el Club de Ciencias. Era aburrido venirse sola, sin nadie con quién hablar. No le importaría mucho si conversara con un fantasma… No, fantasmas no.

Sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, como si alguien la siguiera. Disimuladamente volteó al cabeza hacia atrás, fijándose que el mismo cuarteto de amigas le seguían el paso. Demonios, no podía ponerse a pelear, le hizo una promesa Rose.

Lo mejor era apresurar la caminata y perderlas, eso sería un buen plan. Lo hizo pasando por todas las rutas y callejones, corriendo un poco, pero fue imposible al encontrarse con uno sin salida. Estaba perdida, veía como esas perras se le acercaban surcando una sonrisa malvada con las ganas de jalarle el cabello.

Se mordió el labio. Intentaría platicar como personas civilizadas que eran. Al parecer no lo eran, eran salvajes. La sujetaron del cabello cuando una se dispuso a golpearle el rostro, haciendo oídos sordos al grito de dolor.

La patearon en el suelo. Sabía que debía colocarse los brazos sobre su cabeza, era lo único que podía protegerse para salir viva, conteniendo los impulsos de enterrarles las uñas en sus rostros, escuchando sus insultos llenos de ira sin saber por qué la odiaban tanto.

― ¡Maldita perra, muérete!

― ¡Esto te sucede por ser una asquerosa lesbiana!

― ¡Gente como tú, debería desaparecer! ¡Escoria!

― ¡Veamos que dirá Rose al ver tu cara! ¡Te dejará para siempre, así son ustedes!

Las oía mirándoles los pies llegar a su cuerpo con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Iba a morir? Si esto seguía sin pedir ayuda, sin que nadie viniera brindarle ayuda, iba a morir. Ya el cuerpo le dolía demasiado por todos esos golpes.

¿Dónde estarás Rose?

La inglesa se detuvo al pasar por el callejón, levantando una ceja al ver la pelea. De inmediato no le llamó la atención hasta que visualizó correctamente la figura de su novia.

Socorrió dejando de lado sus pertenecías, alejando a cada una de las jóvenes que maltrataban a Emily. Se agachó y le acarició la mejilla descubierta. Tenía sangre, sus cabellos estaban desordenados y sucios de tierra. ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Cómo podían ser tan malvadas? Antes de ponerse de pie para vengarse y limpiarse el sollozo al ver a su novia en mal estado, la norteamericana le sonrió. Era la única fuerza que le quedaba.

Un gesto hizo una de las individuas, señalando en tomar a la inglesa por sorpresa y propinarle los mismos golpes. La rubia actuó primero empuñando la mano derecha, chocando con el rostro de una de ellas, lanzándola lejos. Eso fue por Emily, y quedaban más, buscándolas en dejarlas inconscientes o lo que sea con tal de que no volvieran a molestarlas y se fueran del lugar.

Para su desgracia, la jalaron de brazo cayendo al suelo. Rápidamente se incorporó pero solo sentada, observando que ellas iban a terminar con su pareja.

― ¡Emily! ―gritó poniéndose de pie, siendo forzada a caer de nuevo por seis brazos que ahora la sujetaban con fuerza para que no se moviera viendo la escena final― ¡Suéltenme! ¡Emily!

La nombrada no reaccionaba, su mente se le estaba yendo, y la sonrisa triunfadora de una de ellas se iba acercando.

―Oigan niñas, ¿no deberían estar estudiando? ―una voz se hizo presente acaparando todas las atenciones frente al joven de cabello blanco y ojos carmesí. Éste observó la escena, para nada buena, sacando la conclusión que las cuatro niñas eran las malas de la película y le miraban con rencor al interrumpir― Si no se van, las tendré que meter presas y sus condenas son de treinta años.

Obedeciendo, las jóvenes se fueron corriendo muy asustadas ante la amenaza del policía. No querían pasar toda su juventud detrás de unas celdas.

Sin dejar escapar unos segundos, Rose se acercó a Emily ayudándola en sentarse, escuchando unos quejidos, haciendo al joven presente preocuparse.

― ¿Se encuentran bien? ―la de cabello largo acertó que se encontraba bien, pero la otra no.

― ¿Eres policía? ―preguntó Rose. Él negó divertido, solo fue para espantarlas, y se presentó con el nombre de Gilbert.

― ¿Por qué las golpearon? Tu amiga no se ve bien. ―comentó sacando su celular para llamar a una ambulancia por la mala apariencia de la menor.

―Porque somos pareja. ―le dijo sin preámbulos tomándolo por sorpresa, deslizando su pañuelo limpio sobre las heridas del rostro de la de orbes azules.

Gilbert tragó saliva. Eran muy jóvenes para tener aquella orientación sexual…pero bueno, tampoco era de su incumbencia. Si ellas estaban felices juntas, era cosa de ellas, no debía entrometerse. Y por supuesto, tenía que ayudarlas. Avisó en llamar a una ambulancia mientras se levantaba dándoles la espalda.

Emily se quejó corriendo un poco el perfil del pañuelo, y cerrando un parpado.

― ¿Por qué no te defendiste? ―adquirió a decir la europea.

―Porque te hice una promesa ―desvió la mirada descendiendo la cabeza, deteniendo a su novia en limpiarle―. Me metería en problemas…

―Pero debiste hacerlo…

En esta ocasión si debió defenderse, ya que ella no fue a encararlas, fueron las otras.

―Lo siento ―apenas logró sacar la voz al sentir que su pierna no andaba bien, quizás le dejaron una fractura―. Lo hice porque te quiero.

Rose le vio los cristales hacerse agua. Emily se sentía culpable al haberla involucrado en la pelea, sin que ella hacia sufrido las mismas consecuencias. Se limpió con la última fuerza en los músculos de sus brazos, cuando Rose le comenzó a adornarle las hebras onduladas.

―Tranquila, pronto vendrá la ambulancia. ―intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. Y solo la abrazó con sumo cuidado de no hacerle más daño, prestándole el hombro para desahogarse.

Por lo menos lograría recuperarse en el hospital y estaría bien para continuar con sus vidas. Aunque no sabía si al volver, esas tipas le harían lo mismo al no ser tolerantes con la sociedad, únicamente por ser diferentes.

Únicamente por amarse.

.

* * *

**N/A:** En mi país Chile, se han dado una intolerancia contra la diversidad sexual (también otros temas como, etnias, géneros, ideologías, etc). A un joven por ser homosexual lo golpearon hasta dejarlo con muerte cerebral, por unos nazis hijos de puta con cerebro de cavernícola. El chico murió y el gobierno recién se puso los pantalones para crear la Ley Antidiscriminación (o Zamudio, en honor al él), que va para cualquier tipo de discriminación. También, otro caso fue la golpiza de nazis a una niña lesbiana, luego de una pareja lésbica en un hospital y nadie hizo nada. Y recientemente a un transexual, arruinándole el rostro.

Falta de tolerancia en este mundo, ¿hasta cuándo?

Y por eso escribí el fic. Ah, puse a Gilbert porque...es grandioso :3

Bueno…espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
